KHR Song 'Red' Famiglia: in the making!
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Twelve characters. Eight Songs. One character album. And one very annoyed producer in a noisy recording studio. Read to find out more!


Hey everybody! It's me! :D

Firstly, I would like to wish all teachers out there... a "HAPPY TEACHERS' DAY!"

I'm sorry I was a bit laggy after my first fanfic… I just finished my exams and was storyboarding for a detective conan one (I will release it after this one)…

I was also preparing for teacher's day! (I know what day it is! It's Friday, friday~) (No! It's thursday and its teacher's day!)- My cca performance:D

In any case, I didn't make a storyboard for this fanfic so you don't have to go to my Deviantart account to look for it. All the notes are in my phone.

Ahh, and I sincerely apologize for not posting up the storyboard for my first fanfic. My printer was down and I couldn't scan it... It'll be up today as well! :D

This is my second fanfic, so please bear with me!

All character rights go back to Akira Amano. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p>Time: Early morning, about 7am<p>

Day: Saturday

Location: The Sawada Residence, Tsuna's room

* * *

><p>-Tsuna was lying sound asleep in his bed.-<p>

Reborn: Oi, Dame-Tsuna, wake up.

Tsuna(mumbling): But it's only 7am…

Reborn: If you don't wake up…

-The Leon hammer flew across Tsuna's bed and hit Tsuna's head before Reborn even finished his sentence.-

Tsuna: Oww! Hey, Reborn, what was that for?

Reborn (using his cutesy voice): But you didn't wanna wake up~~

Tsuna: There are lots of different ways to wake people up, you know!

Reborn (back to his normal voice): Anyways, wash up and get to the dinner table in 10 minutes. If you don't, we'll be late.

Tsuna: Late? For what? It's a Saturday!

-However, the arcobaleno already left the room to eat his breakfast. Tsuna reluctantly walked to the bathroom to wash up before changing and walking down to eat his breakfast.-

Nana: Good morning, Tsu-kun.

Reborn: Oi, Tsuna. Since you're late, you don't get any breakfast.

Tsuna: Ehh? No breakfast?

Reborn: Okay everybody, let's go!

Lambo: Nyahahaha! Lambo will be the first one out of the house!

I-pin: Lambo, wait for me!

Tsuna: Wait, what about my breakfa-

Bianchi (waving a bento in front of Tsuna): You can eat this if you want to.

Tsuna: {Hiiii! Bianchi's poison cooking!} Umm… Aren't you going to give one to Gokudera-kun?

Bianchi: It's okay. I've got another packed for Hayato.

Nana: Have a safe trip everyone! I'll be cooking a feast so be back by noon!

-And thus, Tsuna (with an empty stomach), Reborn, Lambo, I-pin & Bianchi left the Sawada household.-

Tsuna: {Ahh~~ I wonder where we're going…}

-Tsuna's thoughts were then interrupted by the Gokudera & Yamamoto.-

Gokudera: Good morning, Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Yo, Tsuna!

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!

Lambo: Nyahahaha! Ahodera is here!

Gokudera: What did you call me, you stupid cow?

Ryohei (comes running in): What's up to the EXTREME!

Kyoko: Good morning, Tsuna-kun.

Haru: Tsuna-san! Good morning!

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan! Haru! Onii-san!

Gokudera: Tch. Another idiot comes along…

Ryohei: What was that for, Tako-head! (Squid-head)

Gokudera: What did you call me, turf-head!

Yamamoto: Mah mah. Everybody, calm down.

Tsuna: Erm… everyone, do you guys have any idea where we're going?

Haru: Tsuna-san, don't you know?

Kyoko: We're going to Namimori's recording studio!

Tsuna: A recording studio, huh… Wait, A RECORDING STUDIO?

-After a while, they reached the Namimori recording building. Chrome & Hibari (who was sleeping in a nearby tree) were already there. Unfortunately, no one (except Reborn) noticed he was there.-

Reborn/Tsuna/Kyoko&Haru: Ciaossu, Chrome./Chrome!/Chrome-chan!

Chrome: Ahh, Boss… Good morning.

Tsuna: What are you doing here by yourself?

Chrome: … I was requested by Mukuro-sama to come here… But I'm not alone…

Tsuna: Ehh?

Ken (ran over to the group): Hey! What are you trying to do to Chrome, pyon!

Chikusa: I knew it was not a good idea to leave Chrome alone…

Reborn: Ciaossu, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa.

Gokudera: Why are the both of you here?

Ken: We were looking for Mukuro!

Chikusa: We thought Mukuro-sama would be coming here since he asked Chrome to come over…

Gokudera: What kind of excuse is that?

Ken: It ain't an excuse, pyon! You picking a fight with us, pyon?

Gokudera: Aren't you picking a fight with ME?

Tsuna: Hey, Gokudera, please stop!

Yamamoto: Yeah! Just calm down for a second!

Chikusa: They're right, Ken… It's not worth it.

Ken/Gokudera: Shut it, pyon!/I'm sorry, Juudaime, but I've an old score to settle with this guy!

-A black whip flies in between the two who were arguing. Everone turned to Dino and Basil, who stood a distance away from the group.-

Ken/Gokudera: Gah!

Dino: Hey everyone. Looks like a storm is brewing over where you guys are at.

Basil: Good morning, Sawada-dono.

Tsuna: Dino-san! Basil-kun!

Gokudera (after snapping out of his state of surprise, mumbles): Tch. Now there are two more...

Haru: Ahh! Basil-san! How are you?

Basil: I'm doing fine, thank you very much.

Lambo (looking at Dino's tattoo): Hey, what is that weird drawing on his arm? A taboo?

I-pin: It's a tattoo, a tattoo!

Lambo: It's so cool... (towards Tsuna) Lambo wants a tattoo too!

Tsuna: You can't, Lambo... You're too young to get one.

Yamamoto: Hahaha. Yeah, that's true.

Dino: It seems that your family has grown bigger, Tsuna.

Tsuna: Like I said... They aren't part of my famil-

Hibari: What are you noisy herbivores crowding around here for?

- Hibari jumped off the branch he was taking a nap in and took out his tonfas.-

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san! {Hiii! He's scary! But when did he get here?}

Ryohei: Yo, Hibari! What are you here for?

Gokudera: Isn't that obvious? He's here for the recordi-

-Hibari then used his tonfas to whack a huge hole in the tree he had been sleeping in.-

Hibari: If you guys make any noise, I'll bite all of you to death.

Dino: I know you're agitated and all, but just calm down, okay?

Yamamoto: Yeah! Take it easy...

*Click-click*

-Everyone turned to the source of the clicking noise. Apparently, it came from Reborn, who had been holding back his annoyance to the noise everyone was making. His right hand now held his Leon-transformed gun, which had not been so since the start of the journey.-

Reborn: One more noise, squeak or whisper from any one of you, and you'll go flying.

Lambo (breaking the silence): Nyahahaha! You can't scare me like that, Rebo-

*BANG!*

-And Lambo went flying several kilometres in the air, before landing unconscious on the pavement, barely meters away from Tsuna.-

-Just then, the producer walked out of the building.-

Producer: Hey everyone! I'm glad you are all so well behaved... (mumbles) Compared to the group we are going to record this afternoon... **[I]** (normal voice) And since everyone is here, why don't we all go in?

Tsuna: Erm... By the other group, do you mean...

Producer: The future Rokudo Mukuro, Varia, Irie Shoichi, Spanner and Kikyo.

Tsuna: I knew it... (shock) Wait, Kikyo?

Gokudera: Why does that guy have a character song in the first place?

*KA-CHAK*

Yamamoto (whispering): ... Let's just leave the questions for later, okay...?

Ken: What do you mean we can't go in, pyon?

Producer: I'm sorry, but only those recording can enter.

Chikusa: Nevermind, Ken… Let's just wait outside. Chrome will be safe with them.

Ken: Tch. It's not like we had a choice…

-Hence, the recording began.-

XXX

-No.1: Tsuna and Basil's RIGHT NOW-

Tsuna: Erm… I don't think I can sing very well… I'm not even prepared…

Reborn (using his cutesy voice again): But you sang really well during last night's mini karaoke session…

Tsuna: There was a karaoke session LAST NIGHT?

Reborn (back to his original voice): Opps, we weren't supposed to till him… Anyways, if you don't sing, just I'll shoot you with a deathsperation bullet.

Gokudera: Don't worry, Juudaime, I'm sure you'll sing the song well! (thumbs up)

Tsuna: (gulps) {Gokudera too?}

*BANG*

Tsuna (in hyper-will mode): Let's begin, Basil-kun.

Basil: I shall also do my best!

-And thus, the song was sung.-

XXX

-No.2: Gokudera's YELL-

-Gokudera sings his song with enthusiasm, hoping that his boss would love his song. After the recording…-

Gokudera: Juudaime, how was my singing?

Tsuna: Well…

Ryohei: Hey, Tako-head! Your song isn't EXTREME enough!

Gokudera: I didn't ask for your opinion, turf-head!

Lambo: Nyahahaha! Ahodera's singing sounds weird!

Gokudera: I didn't ask for your opinion, you stupid cow!

-Gokudera takes out some dynamite that he snuck into the studio.-

Producer: Alright, the next person can go in… WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE HOLDING, GOKUDERA-SAN?

Gokudera: It's dynamite.

Producer: DON'T THROW THOSE IN MY STUDIO! You'll DESTROY the EQUIPMENT in here!

Gokudera: Yeah, but there's no way that I'm gonna let those two off!

Reborn (to Tsuna): Hey, Dame-Tsuna. If any one of the equipment breaks, you're gonna pay back the full price.

Tsuna: Ehh? Why me?

Reborn: Because you're the boss.

Gokudera: I'm really sorry, Juudaime. I almost got you into trouble.

Tsuna: It's okay, Gokudera-kun… Your singing was nice too…

Gokudera: Really? (shiny-eyed)

XXX

-No.3: Yamamoto's Ame no Message-

-After Yamamoto sings his song...-

Tsuna: Yamamoto, you were great!

Gokudera (reluctantly): Yeah, it wasn't that bad.

Yamomoto: Really? Thanks!

Gokudera: Just shut it, okay?

XXX

-No.4: Reborn's Destiny-

-Reborn sings his song the way he wanted to. However...-

Producer: Stop! Stop! Reborn-san, I understand that you're only a baby, but please sing the song properly!

*KA-CHAK*

Reborn ( In a bad mood): I dare you to repeat those words... One more time.

Producer (panicking): No! I didn't say anything! I'm sorry!

XXX

-No.5: Ryohei's Mata Ashita-

-There's no need for explanation. His song is simply to the EXTREME!-

XXX

-No.6: Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Lambo & I-pin's Tatta Latta-

-Everyone had to re-sing their song as Lambo kept singing the wrong lyrics and interrupting the song multiple times. This made the producer very agitated.-

Producer: I sure hope that the future Varia doesn't make this recording more difficult than it actually is this afternoon... **[I]**

XXX

-No.7: Dino's Be more-

-While Dino was singing, he trips over a bundle of wires and falls flat on the ground.-

Tsuna: Dino-san, are you alright?

Dino: Yeah... Somehow.

-And this made the producer even more agitated.-

XXX

-No.8: Hibari's Akashi-

-The producer was satisfied with Hibari's song and willingness to sing. However, everytime someone seemed to be commenting on his singing, Hibari will stomp out of the recording studio and point his tonfas at the person and say "I'll bite you to death.". After a few attepts of doing so, everyone sitting outside froze to keep themselves safe from Hibari's tonfas.-

XXX

Producer: Thank you for helping us with this character album, everybody. Since we're done, you all come go back.

Tsuna: We're finally done~

Gokudera: Phew... I thought we were going to get bitten to death...

Yamamoto: Haha. Yup.

Ryohei: To the EXTREME!

Kyoko/Haru: Let's go back, shall we?

Chrome (walking away while talking to Tsuna): Ken and Chikusa are outside waiting, so i'll head home first.

Lambo: Nyahahaha! Lambo will be the first one out!

I-pin: Lambo, wait for the rest of them!

-Hibari turned away from the group and walked out on his own.-

Producer: The album will be released shortly, so please look forward to it!

Reborn: Alright everyone, let's head to Mama's and have lunch!

Tsuna: Ehh? My place?

-And thus, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'Song' Red ~Famiglia~" was released. After "Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'Song' Blue ~Rivale~", though.- **[I]**

~The End!~

* * *

><p><strong>[I]<strong>- Refer to Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'Song' Blue ~Rivale~: in the making!

{...}- Tsuna's thoughts

*I forgot to put up Ryohei and the girls' song titles... I'm REALLY SORRY! _

*Credits to .com/2010/07/katekyo-hitman-reborn-character-album_ for the song titles! :)


End file.
